Muérdago
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: Navidad, una época de amor y paz. Para ella navidad junto a Daiki significa solo salir de compras a las tiendas favoritas del moreno o simplemente ir a comer, ¿podrá Aomine demostrarle lo contrario?. Porque los detalles son los que hacen la diferencia. (Aomine X OC) (insinuación Kagami x OC)


**Bueno, aqui dejo mi aporte navideño para ustedes n_n.**

**_Advertencias: un poco de OC en los personajes (creo); personajes Oc._**

**_Recomiendo escuchar durante el ultimo fragmento del one-shot la canción: All want is you de U2._**

**Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no pertenecen sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei **

* * *

><p><strong>-Muérdago-<strong>

Navidad, época para compartir con amigos y familia. La gente iba y venía haciendo las comunes compras de última hora , algunos simplemente se dirigían a sus casas luego de una dura jornada laboral, los niños corrían de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

En una de las famosas tiendas de deportes se podía divisar a cierta pareja amante del básquet, ambos mirando con interés los artículos de dicho deporte. La bella chica de tez blanca, ojos y cabellos celestes era el centro de las miradas en aquel lugar, y es que no era muy común ver a una chica en ese tipo de tiendas, y mucho menos en la sección de básquet, sin embargo, la mirada asesina de aquel alto y moreno chico de cabellos y ojos zafiro era más que suficiente para que más de uno saliera huyendo de la tienda.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso, Daiki –la peli celeste sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, o más bien como solo con su novio lo hacía-

-No tengo la culpa de que esos imbéciles te estén desnudando con la mirada –bufo con notoria molestia- esos tarados no saben con quien se meten-

-¿Con el gran y decido monstruo come-niños Ahomine Daiki? –Lo miro de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa burlona-

-Así es… ¡Oye! –la miro un tanto molesto mientras ella solo reía, solo por eso decidió pasarlo por una vez, solo esa. Si había algo que Aomine amaba más que el básquet eso es la sonrisa de su novia, claro está que no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura - Estas ganándote una pelea de gratis.

-Y tu un mes sin besos y comida -el moreno se detuvo en seco-

-¿u-un mes sin tus hamburguesas? – ella asintió conteniendo la carcajada que amenazaba con salir- e-está bien, no diré más nada.

-Así me gusta, obediente - el solo frunció el ceño. La ojiceleste pudo divisar una pequeña mancha verde en una de las guirnaldas de la tienda, como pudo arrastro a su novio hasta quedar justo bajo el "simple adorno".

- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa?

-Daiki –hizo un ademan ordenándole que se inclinase un poco-

-¿Qué? –Se inclinó hacia ella esperando que le dijera algo. En su lugar solo sintió como la chica posaba los labios en su mejilla brindándole un cálido beso, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el - ¡¿Q-qué fue eso?! –dijo alejándose un poco de ella-

-Un beso –dicho eso continuo caminando como si nada pasara-

-¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso?! –miro en dirección a donde ella apuntaba, justamente un bonito muérdago colgaba de la guirnalda bajo la que estuvieron segundos atrás- Eso no cuenta como un beso.

-¿Quieres que te bese en plena tienda? –Sonrió divertida mientras disfrutaba la expresión del moreno-

-¡C-cállate! –Musito entre dientes, tomo uno de los balones de básquet de la repisa y se dirigió a la caja a pagar, ella solo lo miro con tristeza-

-Ojala fueras más cariñoso, Daiki –salió de la tienda dando un profundo y largo suspiro-

* * *

><p>-A Tsu-chan le va a encantar -miraron nuevamente su obra maestra como si de un trofeo de básquet se tratase- tenías razón al decir que este sería el regalo perfecto para ella Tetsu-kun<p>

-Así es, mi hermana al verlo en la tienda se enamoró. Aomine-kun al fin pensó para algo que no fuese básquet –el chico sombra sonrió con satisfacción.-

-Aka-chin, quiero de esos dulces, son deliciosos….

-No puedes comerlos Atsushi, son para Tsubasa, Daiki se enfadara si lo haces –el pelilila lo miro con el ceño fruncido-

-mmm…Mine-chin es malo –dijo haciendo un leve pero tierno puchero-

-Kise-kun, ¿Qué paso con Midorima-kun? –el rubio solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.-

-Le envie un mensaje de texto esta mañana, pero…- Mostro a todos la firme respuesta del peliverde-

"No quiero"

-Ese Shintarou, mira que desafiarme…

-Ya no importa Akashichii –miro a través de la ventana, esbozando una gran sonrisa- después de todo, es navidad

* * *

><p>-Gracias por traerme a casa Daiki, nos vemos mañana –Ingreso a su casa y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta-<p>

-¡E-espera!-como pudo detuvo la puerta-¿puedo pasar?

-¿Para qué? –comenzó a reír un tanto nerviosa- Tetsuya-nii no está en casa

-….Necesito usar el baño –las pálidas mejillas de Tsubasa tomaron un tono rojizo. Con timidez tomo la mano de su novio y lo guio al interior de la casa-

-Supongo que ya sabes donde esta

-Así es -ambos se quedaron en silencio- Tetsu me dijo que aún tienes mi chaqueta del uniforme en tu habitación.

-¿Quieres que la traiga?

-Si por favor, te lo encargo -dicho eso corrió en dirección al baño-

-…hoy Daiki está muy raro…quizás sea por lo de la tienda -se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación-

No hizo más que entrar y pudo ver muchas luces de todos colores por toda la habitación, guirnaldas, lazos y muchos más adornos dándole un toque alegre a la habitación, pero el más resaltante de todos era aquel oso de extravagante tamaño en el centro de su habitación, en sus piernas tenía una linda cesta color azul con muchos dulces y pequeñas rosas de diversos colores, además de un curioso cartel en forma de flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba.

-¿Te gusta?, son de fresa –salió de su ensoñación y miro hacia la puerta. El moreno estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona, apunto a la canasta- si no te gustan Murasakibara estará encantado –Ella frunció el ceño-

-Claro que me gustan…son mis favoritos…-se acercó hasta él y tomo su mano para luego volver junto a el hasta el centro de la habitación

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias –acaricio su mejilla para después abrazarlo-

-Falta lo mejor -lo mira sin entender, instintivamente miro hacia arriba. Tres muérdagos colgaban de las guirnaldas haciéndola sonrojar completamente- ¿No es lo que querías? –Esbozo una sonrisa burlona, ella solo asintió con la mirada gacha-

-Tsubasa…-la tomo suavemente del mentón para que lo mirara. Se acercó acortando la distancia de sus labios poco a poco- Te amo…- finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso dulce, algo que no acostumbraba Aomine, por lo cual para ella era bastante especial. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente ambos se separaron-

-Feliz navidad, Tsubasa –ella desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojada pero con una sutil sonrisa-

-Feliz navidad, baka Daiki

* * *

><p>-¡Tsubasa! –Abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su interlocutor. El pelirrojo la miraba con el ceño fruncido-<p>

-Lo siento Taiga-kun, te tardabas mucho –esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras salían del gimnasio, el chico solo suspiro-

-De acuerdo, vamos, te toca ayudarme con la cena, no dejare que la entrenadora cocine –ambos rieron-

-Sera un honor Chef Taiga –sonrió-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué soñabas?, tenías una sonrisa tonta en los labios –ella lo miro fijamente, sin poder evitarlo sonrió-

-No es nada, es solo que recordé que debo desempolvar mi oso de felpa, es de tu tamaño –ambos continuaron su camino al apartamento del pelirrojo entre risas y una que otra broma por parte de la peliceleste.

* * *

><p>Bueno, estaba desaparecida lo se TTwTT. Pero al fin acabe mis exámenes QwQ asi que pronto subire el proximo capitulo del fanfic.<p>

¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
